Sex and the City: Ginny Style
by M.J. Lovegood
Summary: My gravestone will read, “Here lies Ginny, had two great loves, and lots of shoes." Rated T just to be safe.
1. Soulmates

**Sex and the City – Ginny Style**

_Okay so lately, I've been obsessed with SATC so I decided to combine it with one of my other favorite obsessions. These are just little snippets in "Carrie column" style that reflects the thoughts, or maybe even writings of Ginny in her fifth year or later. I'm not really too specific._

_Anyone who's familiar with the show will probably remember where these snippets came from. And if you're checkin this fic out simply because the title has the word SEX in it, you may as well stop here cause there's none of that in here. (Wow I can almost hear all the Back buttons being clicked)._

_Anyways, they are slightly OOC, but I did my best to keep them somewhat realistic. You can't throw Hp and SATC in a blender and expect them to not be OOC ;), but I'm doin' this just to entertain myself so if you don't like it tough. Most of my ideas are **based** on episodes from seasons four and on. _

_DISCLAIMER: I own no part of Hp or SATC. _

**CHAPTER 1 – SOULMATES**

If you are single, there is one thing you should always take with you on a trip to Hogsmeade: your friends. For me, those friends consisted of Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood. Until just recently, Hermione and Luna weren't exactly on the best of terms. In fact, they had so many differences that it just didn't work for them to be around each other for very long. Hermione is a practical, realistic and typically a "no-nonsense" type girl while Luna is somewhat eccentric and "airy". Something changed between them though following the horrible events that took place in the Department of Mysteries. I guess helping to save your best friends life can unite even the most incompatible of people.

And so it was. Just us three on a beautiful, sunny, boy-free (even best friend boy free) afternoon at Hogsmeade. Anyway, as I had said before being newly single after a bad breakup with Dean, I needed my friends badly. I try not to seem obvious to most people, but Hermione and Luna understood just how frustrated I had become after what it seemed to me that I had become: a stupid female-- dating an endless string of even stupider males.

"Aarrghhh! Why are men such babies? Why do they have to run away if one little thing does not go their way!"

"Gin, you gotta give yourself a break" Hermione said calmly looking up after taking a sip from her butterbear. "You're not even out of school yet. You can't expect to find "the one" yet. You have plenty of time."

"Yea, easy for you to say."

She flashed me a warning look. I knew she had it bad for my brother even if she would never admit it to my face.

"I'm just saying," she went on, "You can't force it. That someone will come with time."

"And who knows…" Said Luna suddenly deciding that she too had an opinion to contribute to my crises, "Your soul mate might just be in front of your nose." She winked at me.

"Soul mates? Who said anything about soul mates.?" I asked. "I don't know if I even believe in soul mates. I dunno, maybe there is such a thing?"

"Well I certainly don't believe so." Hermione chimed in. "I think it takes work to find the one you're going to spend the rest of your life with. You don't just fall suddenly into each other's arms and say you'll live happily ever after.

"Well aren't you the optimistic one." Luna inquired.

"You believe in them Luna?" I asked.

"Well… I like the word "soul", and I _really_ like the word "mate" but other than that, you got me. Although if mine _does _exist, I believehe's in Glockenspiel."

…….

"Uh huh." Said Hermione after a while in false agreement.

There was a pause. Hermione sipped her butterbear, Luna examined her purple and green fingernails, and I thought. Soul and mate. Two little words, one big concept. If you loved someone and it didn't work out, does that mean that they're not your soul mate, or is there still a chance?

"Aarrghh!' I cried once again out of frustration. "You know what? No. NO. No more! I give up on relationships with boys. From now on, it's just us girls."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked awkwardly.

"Go on." Luna said in an interested manner.

"Well don't laugh at me okay?"

They nodded. " But maybe.. well maybe we could be each other's soul mates. And the boys, well, they can just be really nice boys to have fun with.

"Of course," said Hermione gently.

"Yea." Said Luna, "We'll always be here for each other – no matter what."

I gave them each a huge smile as we got up and left our cozy little table at the Three Broomsticks to head back to the castle. I saw Harry walking with a bunch of Gryffindor guys out of Zonko's and waved. I felt much better. Having two soul mates already nailed down made it a LOT easier to spot those really nice boys to have fun with.

_Well what do you think? If you did like it, let me know what you're fav. episodes are. I may use them if I decide this is good enough to continue._


	2. Great Loves

_Hmm hardly any reviews  This will probably be my last one anyway. I like this one even better, even though Hermione is decidedly out of character. Like I said, if you do like it, ya gotta let me know. _

Disclaimer: Nothing here, not even the plot belongs to me.

**CHAPTER 2- GREAT LOVES**

When you are single, and live in the magical part of the world in which I live, there is no end to the ways to fill your days. All of us, me, Hermione, Luna, my brother, and Harry were all staying in London about a week before our next year at Hogwarts started. On this particular afternoon Hermione convinced us to go into Muggle London, where apparently, there were also many interesting things to do. Everyone else was going to some museum, but I didn't really want to go. Me, I wanted to see one of those moving picture things, movies, I think Muggles call them. I told everyone I would meet them in a couple hours and went of with myself. A quiet afternoon seemed perfect -- after all, quiet afternoons don't happen to often at the burrow.

Two hours later I met up with Luna and Hermione at the leaky cauldron for lunch. My oh-so perfect afternoon turned out to be not quite so perfect.

"So what did you do this afternoon Ginny?" asked Luna .

"I went to a movie. It was really good. Nothing like I expected." I replied.

"That sounds fun. With who?" Hermione immediately inquired.

"With myself!" I said perfectly delighted with the way my afternoon had gone.

"Alone? Really? If I did that I'd just keep thinking about all the people looking at me thinking _that poor pathetic girl_…"

"Kinda like I'm looking at you right now?" said Luna looking peculiarly at Hermione.

"What..?" Asked Hermione seriously.

"You never go out alone?" I exclaimed. "You don't know what you're missing. You're never alone in London, whether it be here or Diagon Alley or anywhere! The city is your date."

"You're dating the city?" Asked Luna curiously.

"Yep, for about five years now. It's getting serious, I think I'm in love." I replied with a grin.

"You two need to seriously stop talking about love. It's getting a little old." said Hermione.

"Love is nice! Besides everyone knows that you only get two great loves in your life." perked Luna.

"Everyone who?" asked Hermione.

"I dunno, I read it in a magazine."

Hermione made a noise somewhere in between a laugh and a snort.

"What does that mean? _Great love._" I looked at Luna.

"You know, a love that _changes_ you. That shakes you to your core. The kind where you're never the same again."

There was a pause in which I eyed Luna suspiciously. Some of her ideas were incredible but this one was…well…

"Have you guys had any great loves?" I looked at them and pretty much got the answer I expected from Hermione right away.

"No." She said a little to quickly. I rolled my eyes.

"What about you Luna?"

"Hmm nope not yet. I haven't made it to Glockenspiel… But what about you Ginny. You have!"

"I have?" I said incredulously.

"Yea, there's Harry, and that boy you dated last….year. Oh."

I stared at her. Was she kidding?

"So that it's then huh?"

"No, No, that.. I didn't mean that!"

"Oh no, you already said it! One, two! According to you, I'm done! My gravestone will read, "Here lies Ginny, had two great loves, and lots of shoes."

"Ginny, that's not true. You can have as many loves as you want." Hermione said, slightly glaring at Luna.

"Okay." I said " First of all, the Harry thing was only one-sided. Second of all, I'm not really sure I would call "that boy" I great love. But what about you? What about Ron? We both know..."

"Oh Please. Ron's a friend, not a core shaker." Hermione laughed.

I looked at them both. I looked at Hermione and laughed and laughed to myself. Her cheeks were red in embarrassment.

Maybe none of us had had any real great loves yet. After all, we had the rest of our lives. Though in Hermione's case it may be different. My brother may not be a "core shaker" in her eyes, but he's always been there for her when she's been shaken to the core.

Later on that week, the day before we were to leave, I was having ice cream with myself in Diagon Alley. Suddenly someone sat down across from me. I looked up. It was Michael Corner's friend Terry. He was kinda cute. We talked for a while about school, our summers – nothing too interesting. There was a moment of silence. I had an idea.

"Terry, how many great loves do you think we get in a lifetime?"

He looked at me with a small smile, considering.

"One." He said nodding. "If you're lucky."

"Hmm." I sat quietly for a minute thinking. "So! Have you been staying in London long? Do you like it."

"Nah I never come here until I have to leave for Hogwarts. Don't really like it to much – to many people, animals, weird smells…"

After not too long I said goodbye to Terry. I walked slowly back to the leaky cauldron where we were staying. I started thinking. Maybe the past is like an anchor holding us back. Maybe you have to let go of who you were to become who you will be.

If Terry, was right and you only get one great love, this city, this magical world, might be mine, and I can't have nobody talking trash about my boyfriend.


	3. Ghosts

_Well I am aware that this story isn't really too popular, but this idea just kinda came on a whim so I wrote it down. I'm sure there will be grammar and spelling mistakes cause I typed it up and posted it rather quickly. Hey and to anyone that is reading this, it's not really supposed to be a story. They're just ideas taken from plots of SATC. I TRY to keep the episodes somewhat in order, but I'm not promising anything. The next ficlet could be completely different from this one._

_DISCLAIMER: All I own is the bench by the lake…, and come to think of it, I might not even own that. _

It was Christmastime. One of my favorite times of the year. The white snow that blankets the castle grounds, the glistening icicles that never melt, and the glittery fairies decorating the great hall -- I love every bit of it. But what I love most about Christmastime is not the snow, the food, or even the presents, it's that fact that this year I was staying at Hogwarts and it was quiet and peaceful.

Now normally, I love being around people. But this year, I was staying at Hogwarts and I was the only Weasly doing so. With the twins being gone, and Ron visiting Charlie in Romania -- I was looking forward to it. I had seen my parents for a weekend, but decided to come back early but a little time to myself. Hermione was here, and so was Harry, but Luna and the rest of my friends were gone.

On the last day before everyone was due back, I went out to the lake, which was completely frozen over, and decided to skate around a bit. I wasn't very good at skating, but since there was hardly anyone else there, I figured I wasn't at too much risk for humiliating myself. After a few laps I started to feel a bit more confident, but as I hit a crack in the ice, I realized that I had probably overestimated myself a little.

"Oomph!. Damn it!" I said seeming to myself as I awkwardly attempted to bring myself back to my feet. Then just as I had nearly stood straight again I lost my balance and my feet flew out from under me. "Bloody stupid ice…" I mumbled.

"Need some help?"

I turned from my awkward position on the surface of the lake and saw Harry grinning at me.

"Oh be quiet." I said turning red. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh just walking. I like it when the castles quiet and there's not a million people whispering about me. I can walk around without anyone bothering me."

"I know what you mean" I said tellingly as Harry took my arm and helped me off the ice to sit on a bench near the side of the lake. I could tell my face was still red by the warmth it seemed to be giving off. The silence didn't help much either.

"SO!" I said finally. "Um..How are things?"

"Things? Things are okay. I mean well, as okay as they can be given the circumstances."

"Right." I said quickly. I didn't understand why I was feeling so…well almost shy. I am not a shy person in the least. I was only shy when I liked, _liked_ Harry, but that was ages ago. I was so over that. So completely over it..

CRACK!

"What was that?" I jumped and looked around at Harry nervously. I sounded like it came from the forest.

"Probably just Fang. Unless it's the big mean spooky ghost that haunts the forest." He teased.

"Oh shut up. Let's go inside, I'm freezing."

He laughed. "What you scared?"

"No!" I said with a trying to convince myself. I didn't like the forest much. Ron had told me about the spiders.

"Do you still want to go in? This is nice. Just talking."

"Nah. Its fine. Something on your mind?" I asked, the shyness creeping up inside of me again.

"Well..kinda. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." I said.

"You know, back when you…. you know, were all shy around me…"

"Yea……?" I asked quietly.

"Well, why did you like me so much?" He looked straight at me with those eyes. Oh those green eyes. What in the world was I going to say?…. I just sat for a moment thinking, considering.

Even though Harry was joking about there being ghosts, Hogwarts really was haunted. Old crushes, ex-boyfriends, anyone you have unresolved issues with you are bound to run into again and again with the situation until you resolve them. My infatuation with Harry was long dead, but with one simple question he was suddenly a presence in that part of my mind again. The part that would, in the past, always tell me "Someday, he'll like you."

But when a part of you that believes in something so much dies, do we ever really give up the ghost? Or are we haunted by the spirits of relationships past?

I looked back up at those eyes and answered the haunting question.

"It wasn't because you were famous or anything. You were just so polite and nice to my family and I really admired that. You were humble. Not bothered by the fame."

"Heh. Oh I was bothered. I just tried not to show it" He said looking down. "Thanks though, for saying that."

I shrugged. I didn't know what to say, which was fine because he kept talking.

"You were Ron's little sister you know… I thought you were nice and everything but –"

" I know" I interrupted "You just didn't like me that way."

"Well no." He admitted "But now when I talk to you, its easy and we've both been through so much… you're a really great person you know that?"

I smiled shyly. Oh why was this happening now?

'What are you saying Harry?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just wanted to tell you that." He said and got up and pulled me to my feet. He didn't say another word as we walked back to the castle. I bid goodbye to him at our dormitories. What had just happened? Had he changed his mind?

This wasn't fair, I HAD confronted my ghost. I had accepted and released him, but now I was more haunted then ever, because what I was felt was no ghost, it was real.


End file.
